


Peter Parker x Reader (one shot)

by t_v_Head



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_v_Head/pseuds/t_v_Head
Summary: Peter helps Drunk!reader home
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Peter Parker x Reader (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like last year and I figured I should bring it over here. If you like it let me know, I'm thinking about getting into writing again
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Appreciate your fanfic writers, they do so much to write such great stories  
> This was only the first and I already just feel meh, but I’ll get over it.
> 
> Paring: college!Peter Parker x college! Reader
> 
> Word count: 930
> 
> Warnings: mentions of drinking. Fluff.

Music blasting, lights flashing and a massive crowd of drunk college students who think they can dance. You and your best friend Peter were never really the type to go out and party, yet somehow (Y/F/N) convinced you two to attend.   
Neither of you planned on drinking, yet there you were with your second cup of jungle juice in hand. Peter stopped after his first cup considering he knew there would be no effect thanks to super metabolism.  
Peter and you had talked about each other’s classes and assignments until you had finished your second cup. After that, you were up dancing and having a drunken conversation with the rest of the students for the following hour.   
Eventually, Peter joins you for a few dances, but it wasn’t to have fun, rather he intended to keep creepy jocks away. Once the dancing got a bit more handsy, Peter took a step back to grab a drink.  
During Peter’s time away, he took a bit of extra time to calm his nerves. His best friend. The friend in which he’s developed a crush on since their freshman year of high school was dancing with him not long ago. He knew he shouldn’t read into too much, your drunk and it’s definitely the alcohol you had earlier.  
After taking some time to calm down, Peter returned with a cup of root beer in hand and returned to his seat before dancing. He scanned the crowd in hopes that you were still dancing and out of anyone’s arms. Soon he felt the seat next to him dip and there you were leaning onto his shoulder with another cup in hand a giggling.  
“Peter~... you’re really cute you know t-that…”   
If the dancing wasn’t due to the alcohol then that certainly was, and that’s all it took to send him into a small panic. Is she drunk? On god she’s definitely drunk, what am I to do with her.. lost in his own panicked thoughts he didn’t notice you tugging at the sleeve of his shirt.  
“Peter..” you called one last time, bringing him back into reality and bringing his attention fully to you.  
“Yes (Y/N)? You doing okay?” He politely asks, to which you respond shaking your head softly.  
“I want to go home, I’m t-tired…”  
“Y-yea, yea. L-lets get you home (Y/N), you’re drunk.” As a frustrated sigh left his lips he picks you up bridal style to avoid any compilations on the way back to your shared apartment.   
The night was as just as cold as any other yet at the same time, the alcohol that coursing through your veins made it feel as though there was only a light breeze. For a majority of the walk, silence had surrounded the both of you with only the occasional sound of a horn honking in the distance. For a drunk student, the loose string of your jumper surprisingly kept your attention as Peter focused on getting you both home.  
“Peter… w-when we were dancing, why w-were you giving everyone a dirty look…” you say softly, breaking the comfortable silence time had created.  
Peter shifts you in his arms to make sure you were still secure and looked down at you, “Well, I’m not sure if you had noticed or just didn’t mind but all the jocks were being absolute creeps.”   
“And I-l like you… so there’s no way I was going to let any of them near you.” He said to himself, barely above a whisper.  
Once you two had arrived home, Peter gently set you down on your feet and quickly opens the door to the warm and homey apartment. Assisting you inside he brought you to the couch to sit down before going to get you a glass of water to drink and running to your room to quickly pick out your pajamas.  
Upon Peter’s return, he saw you finished your glass of water and helped you to your room for you to change into the clothes he had set out on your bed. You were able to get changed by yourself but he did have to step in to help tuck you in. As he turned to be on his way out you grabbed onto his wrist and whimpered softly.  
“Please stay” you softly spoke.  
“Y-you want me to stay? As in till you fall asleep…?” Peter asks as a blush creeps upon his face.  
“No… sleep with me tonight, p-please.” You request once more before scooting over and creating room on your bed for him.  
“Okay. If you want me here, then I’ll stay here for you.” Peter hesitantly climbs I beside you and is immediately greeted with you cuddling into his chest, causing his face to become completely hot.  
Peter soon heard your muffled voice against him. “What was that (Y/N), I-I couldn’t quite catch that.”  
“I love you P-peter… I really do. I h-have since freshman year of h-high…” you repeated as you prop yourself up. With a quickly placed kiss onto his lips, you had once again returned to his chest and wrapped your arms around his torso.  
Peter was still in shock until he heard your soft snore indicating to him you had fallen asleep and a smile had spread across his face. As Peter’s eyelids become heavy, he loosely wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his chin onto the top of your head.  
“I love you too (Y/N). I love you too…” Peter says before sleep fully washes over and sends him into a peaceful rest.


End file.
